Holder of Monsters
Written by Looking for Angels. In any country, in any city, go to any zoo you can get yourself too. Ask the third keeper you see to visit the Holder of Monsters. If the animal behind him/her begins to growl and he/her gives an animalistic snarl, you've found the right place. The keeper will lead you to a building that you suspect holds animal food and things like that, but it does not. It is a long hallway that smells like blood and animal excrement. The walls have scratches on them and bloodstains mixed with hairs, fur and scales. Do not attempt to cover your nose, or breathe through your mouth, you may just lose it. If at any moment the smell is replaced by a scent similar to roses, then yell, "I'm not invading territory, just passing through!" If the smell doesn't go away, hope for a swift death, but so not expect it. However, if the scent leaves, proceed to the first door you see. If it is made of wood, run, run as fast as you can. They have your scent and the pack will never stop for their hunt for you. If the door is made of metal, push it open and walk in. You will see a kind old woman and three dogs. The woman will tell you to pet a dog. Choose wisely. The one on the left has pure white fur and blue eyes. The one In the middle has green eyes and stone gray fur. The one on the right has pitch black fur and russet brown eyes. They all resemble wolves. Pet the wrong one and the woman will throw something on you, and the dogs will maul you to death. Choose correctly and another door will be shown to you. Go through it, and you will be in a forest. Animals that you have never seen before will be around you. All with strange faces and demonic eyes that lust for blood. Avoid them at all costs. They are the monsters that came before the animals, and they thirst for blood. If you walk toward the sun, expect to be burned to death. Walk toward the moon and you will find... something. It was humanoid, but had other qualities. Its eyes are unblinking snake's eyes, a lizard's tail whips around, and its human face smiles to reveal shark's teeth. Its body is one of a bear's. Each hand has long claws of an unknown creature. Ask it "What were they before the change?" Ask it in a tone like training a dog. The thing will tell you in a raspy voice what all animals were before there were humans. It will tell you all the monsters that roamed the earth that are now in slumber. Don't worry; most don't go mad from this information. The monster will give you a long claw from its own finger, then slash at your face. You will wake up in your bedroom with a long claw in your hand. This claw is object 542 of 538. They must never wake up. Category:CreepyPasta Article